Team Rocket unveiled
by Ranekaera
Summary: Mostly from Giovanni's POV, please review! Giovanni meets someone from his past who hurt him bad.... will he learn finally to listen to his heart and give up team rocket, or will he simply eliminate his adversary for good? UPDATE! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Phone call

Hey, this is just an idea I've had floating around in my head lately. Same thing, it's sort of a half breed fic, but it doesn't focus on that aspect of it. Mostly it focuses on Giovanni of team rocket. Any more and I may as well tell you the entire plot right now! Just read this! A story of love lost, romance, anger and adventure! Oh, and maybe a bit of Mewtwo... whatever. Just R&r please!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"No! You imbeciles! Either bring me that pikachu, or any other rare pokemon for that matter, or you're fired!" Without waiting for another word, he slammed a finger on the END CALL button and swiviled his chair around to face another computer terminal, blocking out the faces of those three bumbling, useless morons that called themselves team rocket agents.

"Graawwrrrr..." his Persian growled. He scratched his pampered pet behind the ears and began typing.

He had already fed the date from a now-three-year-old biopsy from the world's strongest pokemon into the database. Now he was serarching the globe for its biuological signature using sattelites and technology.

Several printouts were being read. There were two dozen or more other pokemon that had similar biological structures and it was bogging the system down. It still had some bugs in it.

From behind him, a few of the Viridian Gym's pokemon roared in their caged environments. Nidorino and Rhydon, in particular, seemed to hate being confined. Giovanni ignored them.

In truth, he had certain members of his criminal organization steal rare pokemon for him because he disliked hearing the heartbroken cries of heartbroken children. He never could stand their piteous whining as a younger lad and he couldn't stand it now. That's where most pokemon came from was children. Most trainers were between the ages of ten and 20. He was a busy man with things to do besides steal from children.

He gave up for now, shutting the program down and letting the computer fall asleep. He rubbed his eyelids.

_My eyeballs are going to need abndaids. I've been on these contraptions all day long!_ he thought to himself, massaging his temples. Maybe a long, hot bath was what he needed.

A sudden alert sounded and he woke the computer up once more. There was an unauthorized server using the team rockey database! He smirked to himself as he recognized the server ID. It was the same hacker that had been badgering them for the past few years. It was a simple matter to send the resulting virus back at them, but to his dismay, he realized thart a virus wasn't what the hacker was in the mood for. He or she was simply browsing the files!

This was the last straw. He had been extremely forgiving up till now, but this was really enough!

He copied and cut the server ID, booted the hacker off the system and called them up in a phone call. He would get this hacker off his system without a proper authorization if it was the last thing he did!

A young woman answered and glared at him with the only bit of her he could make out, which was half of an eye and her mouth. One entire side of her face was obscured by a thick curtain of burgundy hair and the other half was shadowed by the hood of a black sweatshirt.

"Who are you? Why do you keep butting into team rocket's affairs? Answer me now, or else get lost and face the consequences!" he demanded. His temper was usually enough to get people to talk.

"You won't find him, you know... the pokemon you're looking for," she said.

He froze. That voice stirred something deep in his memory that he had tried very hard to forget.

"No...it can't be her..." he muttered to himself.

She flashed a crooked, sarcastic smile and hung up on him.

He shut the entire computer off. Perhaps that bath was a good idea.

He got up from his seat and made his way through the Viridian gym, which was also a personal suite when he wasn't battling or conducting plans for team rocket. Yes, a hot bath seemed like a very ood idea. He knew he would't get any sleep this night.

That damned girl!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

What;s giovanni so pissed about? Does he know this girl? Who is she and what does she like about taunting him? Find out in chapter two, which will probly be up sometime later tomorrow... please review!!!!


	2. A long time ago

Hey, sorry this has taken so long, but I've been busy, filling out more job forms and things... Anyways, here you find out why Giovanni is so pissed! This is a flashback chappie. Giovanni is 35 years old, in this one.

(hugs her best friend Jo) CHOCOLATE MOO!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As he lay back in the olympic sized bathtub, Persian sleeping at his side on the floor. The hot steam soothed his sinuses and he leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the hot water relax all his muscles. Whoever said money couldn't buy happiness was mistaken, he thought, smirking to himself.

Then he remembered that damn hacker. Her voice reminded him of a young girl from long, long ago, that he would rather have forgotten...

_flashback_

He was ten years old and wandering through Viridian forest, near his hometown, when he heard a shrill scream.

The scream woke him out of his daze and he snapped his head around, his spiky dark hair getting in his eyes.

"Hello?" he called. The scream sounded again, to his right in the brush.

He threw a pokeball and a Nidorino appeared.

"Help me hack through these bushes, won't you, Nidorino?" he asked. He was just a little boy who loved his pokemon. The fact that it had been stolen by a team rocket executive, his mother, he cherished it as if it were his own.

"Niiii!" The pink needle pokemon began hackiong through the prickly brush with his sharp claws and horn. He made a hole just big enough for a small boy and Giovanni peered through.

The screaming was coming from a small toddler, not two years old, but for her young age, she was a beautiful child. Curly blonde hair that gleamed with the sun, and large, frightened green eyes. Her clothes were stained, torn and filthy and she was being terrorized by a horde of angry Beedril.

"Hey!" Giovanni yelled.

The Beedril headed for him!

"Whaaaaa!" the girl was wailing in fear and pain now. She hadn't noticed him yet.

"Nidorino, fury swipes!" Giovanni commanded. In truth, he diliked Beedril. The incessant buzzing, the eye watering hum of their wings beating, their large, unearthly eyes... they were a creepy pokemon.

His pokemon leaped in front of him and began fury swiping all the Beedril he could get ahold of. While the bug pokemon were distracted, he hurried over to the girl. She was crying loudly, her face streaked with snot and tears. Even so, her eyes were the lime green of spring grass, her hair like pale blonde candyfloss, delicate like that. What on earth was she doing in the middle of the forest, lost, dirty and alone?

"Hey, come on, let's get you out of here, kid!" he yelled over her loud crying.

She stopped wailing and gazed up at him with a dirty, tear streaked face. She hiccupped a few times and pointed behind him, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes once more.

Giovanni looked behind him once more only to see Nidorino, and behidn him, the Beedril defeeated.

"Good job, take a rest," he said and he held up his pokeball and recalled the needle pokemon.

"It was just my pokemon. Where're your parents?" he asked her. He kneeled down on the ground in front of the girl and noticed that the dirty clothes she wore looked weeks old, scuffed, the seat of her pants torn, her shirt nothing more than a dirty pink rag. This was horrible! Who would leave their child out here like this?

"Come on." he held his hand out to her.

"Meh?" she hiccupped. Giovanni looked puzzled. She was at least a year old. Couldn't she talk yet?

He took her small hand, wincing at the boniness of it. More like claws than a child's hand. He looked down and saw that her fingernails protruded so far out they resembled cat claws.

"C'mon. Nidorino!" he called out his pokemon once more and tried lifting the girl but she was too heavy to carry all the way out of the forest. He was small for ten years old.

"Help me carry her back to town, Nidorino," he said, and heaved the frightened child onto the pokemon's back, being wary of the spines. He would bring her into town and let the adults take it from there.

Minutes later...

The moment he got back into town, he started yelling his head off.

"Hey, someone come quick! There's a girl here who's lost!"

Very soon, several people came running. One man saw the haggard looking girl and came forward.

"Give her to me, boy, that's it, up ya go, lass," he crooned gently. He lifted the girl up into his arms. She took one look at his whiskery face and began crying again.

"Go home, Giovanni, we have this under control," said another man, a friend of his mother's and a fellow team rocket agent with a gentler heart than most.

Slightly crestfallen, his spotlight momentarily stolen, he hung his head, recalled his pokemon and headed home.

Months later...

"Can I see her?"

"No, son. She still hasn't said a word and she still isn't better yet," said the whiskery man who had decided to take her into his own household. The man's pet Meowth stood guard over the child's makeshift bed.

A year later...

The girl was better now, and she had a name, given to her by a passing crowd of tourists. A gentleman noticed her longing for wild, open places and named her Seersha, meaning freedom.

She was still shy and still didn't say much, but she was kind hearted and gentle. Giovanni made a point to see her every so often, to make sure she was doing alright. She had new clothes and received three fulol meals a day, as far as he knew, but she was still skin and bone. It was so strange, one so young to be so... thin.

"Hey, Seersha, wanna come out and play?" he asked.

"Ya!" she cried, smiling gleefully. The only teeth she had so far were her eye teeth, top and bottom, and two molars. Her smile matched her sunny hair and her eyes were still green... but she was coming back, little by little. A report had been sent out to nearby towns, but so far, no one had reported a child missing. Giovanni had asked his mother, the team rocket boss, if they could adopt her, but his mother said "we'll see", which usually meant no. Instead, he had decided to try and teach her how to talk, and about pokemon.

"See? Ni do rin o," he announced clearly.

"Nidorino!" the girl giggled. THe pokemon in question nuzzled her, laughing along.

_Present day_...

There had been no problems or stresses in those days, thought Giovanni.

Not four years later, when he was about 12 or 13 years old, the girl had been around seven. They had miscalculated on first meeting. What had looked like a toddler had actually been a three year old girl. Her hair had gone rather fast from candyfloss blonde to dark auburn, if he remembered correctly. Her eyes had remained the same.

He had taught her to talk properly, how to catch and raise pokemon, and that was where things had gone wrong. Looking back on it now, he had had a crush on her, he supposed. She had been a beautiful child to grow into a beautiful seven-year old. Despite the fact that she had been small, sickly and stupid as a child, as a seven year old, she was intelligent, adamant, gentle-hearted and had a fierce temper.

_Flashback_

They were training their pokemon in a clearing outside the entrance to the Indigo Plateau, he with his Nidorino and she with her pet Growlithe. Team rocket's finances had, nonetheless been spent on this girl. Giovanni had bought that Growlithe out of his own personal allowances from the team rocket slots in Celadon. They were having an arguement on how to raise pokemon. Giovanni insisted that a pokemon's purpose in training was to obey its trainer and win. Seersha insisted that pokemon wouldn't listen if their trainers pushed them as objects and that pokemon were truly happiest when wild and free sometimes.

Giovanni was heartbroken at this point. The girl he had found, saved and played with for years was a stranger to him now. No longer sweet and innocent, now she was a fiery pokemon trainer who disagreed with him on almost ever subject. His mother was dying, to leave him in charge of the largest criminal organization in the world, and he would be alone.

"Pokemon are for winning, not coddling!" he argued.

"They're not tools! They're living beings who deserve to be treated fairly!" she screamed back furiously.

"Groww..." Growlithe agreed. It would attack at a single command.

_Flashback ends_

She had left town that very day, with nothing more than an allowance, her Growlithe and a small bag on her back filled with food and basic supplies. He hadn't seen her since. Even now, he regretted that confrontational arguement that had lost him his friend.

Seeing that single green eye and that familiar crooked smile had reminded him again.

If only the hot water would sooth his heart and banish old memories, too.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

please reivew!!


	3. Viridian's orphaned fireball

Hey, sorry for the wait! Been listening to Naglefar and yearning to see them in concert, but am too broke to get tickets...(pouts)

ok, another installment! You get to see things from a differernt perspective here.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She hung up the phone and sat back on the top of the stairs, breathing heavily and shaking. She had expected to be caught, but not to be called up in a video... it was a good thing she had worn her hair and hoodie like she was.

Speaking of her hoodie... it was getting damn hot in the little camper trailer she lived in.

She peeled it off, exposing a smooth, pale stomach the same shade as a dead fish. She didn't get much sun these days.

She leaned back on the step against the wall behind her and took a steadying breath to regain her composure, then got to her feet and shut the damned heat off. The AC unit inside the camper was old and didn't work very well, but the best that could be said was the AC worked fine.

She sat back and toyed with her dark red hair. It fell in thick, cold waves against her shoulders and came down to cover her breasts. She had let it grow long for a good reason; the skin on her upper arms was turning patchy colored again.

At the foot of the four steps leading to her cramped "bedroom", her pet Growlithe slept on, undeterred by her loud music. She had come a long way since she had left Viridian city, and Giovanni, for good. No longer did she have so little; she had taken to a life in the wilderness. She had bought this little camper for about $100 and paid less than that to keep it stocked with food and electricity. She had a pet Pikachu, as well, now and she kept the lights and fridge working. Every now and then, she would go into the nearest town and but groceries and pokemon food, but most of the time, one could find her wandering the forest at night, gazing up at the moon. These were the best times of her routine.

She would get up at around 8 in the morning, 9 if she was tired, and feed her pokemon friends and then eat breakfast herself. It sometimes consisted of fresh fruit and oatmeal, but most of the time it was just oatmeal. Then she would head outside and prepare the food she always did for the pokemon that called her backyard "home". They didn't mind it; in fact, in all the two years she had lived there, there were several pokemon who never left her back yard, grazing on what they could nearby, but relying mostly on the food she gave them. They were not pets, exactly; they were more guests that intended to stay. There were several Ponyta, two Rapidash, a Charmander, several grass pokemon, such as Gloom, Oddish and the usual bug pokemon... and there was one Vulpix. She wondered why so many fire pokemon called this forest home, yet here they were.

After she tended to her back yard friends, she would go the mile and a half to a nearby lake, where she would go for a swim. Then she would return to her camper home and listen to some music and brush her pet Growlithe. By then, it would be past lunch time, so she would make something she liked to call her "tater-tot casserole", which was really just cream of mushroom soup, ground hamburger, tater tots and a dash of REAL cut up potatoes. Growlithe loved this and Pikachu always ate too much of it.

After lunch, she would take the time to strip completely naked and, because she was in the middle of nowhere and miles from the nearest person who would care, she would climb up on top of jher camper and sunbathe, although she never ever tanned anyway. It was just relaxing.

By nightfall, she would be in her trailer once more, preparing the pokemon's second meal and her third. Then it was time for a movie or more music, a game or two, and bed.

Sometimes, however, she enjoyed hacking into computer systems simply to browse, but rarely to do damage. Sometimes, however, just to spite him, she would release a virus into Team Rocket's database.

Such was the life of Viridian's orphan little halfbreed.

SDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!

She stepped over Growlithe and stretched. She caught herself as a reflection in the small window overlooking to rest of the forest and noticed that her lower lip was again lacerated. Damned fangs.


End file.
